


Nothing More Wanted

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's Aaron and Spencer's second Valentine's Day since they had got together. This one was the one though. The one where Aaron lays all of his cards on the table.





	Nothing More Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 9 (February 2014)
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 9
> 
>  **Notes** : Maeve Donovan was not in this universe, not to the extent that she was in canon.
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer stopped as he looked down at his desk. There was a letter on it, but there was no postage to say that it had gone through the mail. That meant that someone had left it there. Spencer just stared at the envelope as he tried to figure out who would have got that past security and if he should have it checked over for something bad. He remembered his friend Tony an what he had gone through after a tampered envelope had made it through security protocols.

"Are you going to open it?" Morgan asked as he stepped up to stand beside Spencer.

"Or have security come and get it. I have not decided yet," Spencer said.

"It's purple, and it's on your desk on top of the stack of folders that JJ puts on your desk at the end of the day. Which means it could have been there since last night. So I kind of understand that you might want to make sure it's safe, but I know something you don't."

"Yes?" Spencer asked. He looked at Morgan to see that Morgan was smirking before he looked up at Aaron's office. Aaron was standing in the window there looking very nervous. "Oh."

"He dropped that off as well a coffee for you, but then you texted that you were able to get that early morning appointment for your doctor appointment you had missed three weeks ago, so he drank that and asked me to get this." Morgan handed over a cup of coffee with a smile. The name on the said had Spencer slapping Morgan on the side of his shoulder. Hotch's Pretty Boy was the name written on the side.

"How did you know that I was in the building?"

"You texted Hotch when you were on your way from the doctor, and I was already running around the base dropping off some reports on base security given the new threats we've had, and Hotch knew it. So when you were let through security, Hotch texted me and I got this."

"You know that no matter what name I have given them that one lady keeps on putting this right?" Spencer asked before he raised the drink to his lips to take a sip. It was hot, but that felt good as it was really cold out for February.

"I'm glad that my legacy will live on in one way long after I am gone."

"Aren't you dramatic today?"

Morgan started to laugh, and he walked over toward his office, stopping to say something to Blake as he passed. Blake just looked up at Spencer and smiled. Spencer gave her a smile before he focused on the envelope in front of him. He sat down in his chair, his back to Aaron on purpose. Spencer would make Aaron come down if he wanted to see Spencer's reaction to whatever was in the envelope. Spencer's eyes caught on the calendar. It was science-based with a heavy leaning toward space science. It was one of those calendars that you ripped off a day each day. Jack had got it for him for Christmas and Spencer had gladly put it on his work desk and made Aaron show Jack a picture of it's home.

Spencer had never seen himself with kids that much. He loved Henry but his scale tipped more toward five instead of three, and while he had a few small physical reactions to females, he had fallen in love with males in his life. One had not been possible as the man was straight. He was like a negative on the Kinsey scale. When Spencer had started to fall in love with Aaron, he had thought it would be the same but finding out that Aaron returned his affection had been a shock. It had been a few years of dancing around each other after Aaron's divorce and then Haley's death and then finally in the wake of Prentiss's faked death it had all come out. They had very casually dated for nearly a year before anything had happened more than just a little kissing. While Aaron had accepted that he was more attracted females, he did have a few males that he had been attracted to and put himself somewhere between a one and a two on the scale. Spencer had been quite happy with moving slowly given that the only kid he had been around a lot before then was Henry and Henry and Jack was very different from each other.

The envelope was thick and very expensive, Spencer knew that it was just part of who Aaron was that he liked to show his affection with things that were more than dollar store bought stuffed animals and chocolates. Spencer liked it, he had never seen the sense in the more expensive things when something cheaper worked perfectly well, but he knew that there was something of a need in Aaron to get the good things no matter what. It was part of his upbringing.

Spencer pulled the card that was inside out. There was a second, smaller card inside. Aaron was asking him out for Valentine's Day. Spencer looked at the calendar and saw that a week form that day was indeed Valentine's Day. Spencer lifted out the smaller card and read it over, it was asking him to RSVP for the dinner as well the night after. Aaron wanted him to stay the night. Given the asking him to stay the night was different than him collapsing after dinner and a movie, Spencer figured that this time he would not be on the couch. Spencer knew that Aaron was doing his own research into sex between two men as he had never progressed that far with the few men he had fooled around with in college when he and Haley had been broken up. He had told Spencer that fumbles with hands and cocks in the dark were about all that he had done.

The very slow courtship that Aaron had started with Spencer had been the perfect thing for both of them, and it really couldn't be called anything but a courtship because anything else and it was way too slow for it. The team had known about them from the beginning, JJ and even Rossi watching Jack on nights that Aaron took Spencer out on a date. In the wake of Prentiss's faked death, Spencer wouldn't do anything but full disclosure with the team. The sting of lies had still been a horrible taste in Spencer's mouth.

Spencer picked up his pen that had been one of the presents he had got from Aaron that year. It was purple and wrote in purple. It was kind of feminine looking for a pen, but Spencer loved them. Spencer had seen them in a shop, so Aaron had got him a set. There was a pen in every single color of the rainbow, and for notes on his desk, not official reports, Spencer chose a different color each day to use. He bounced between the blue and the black for official things. He loved the set a lot, and every time that he used one, he thought about Aaron. Spencer checked a yes in both of the boxes and laid the RSVP card down on the desk face down so that Aaron could not see what he chose. Spencer took another drink of his coffee and smiled as he felt Aaron moving up behind him. Spencer tucked the invitation into the envelope and slipped that into the book he had on the corner of his desk that was his book of the day to read on lunch break if he stayed at his desk. He wasn't sure if he was going to go out to lunch. It was too cold, and he didn't know if he wanted to go back out into that before the end of the day.

Aaron reached out for the card and Spencer didn't stop him from lifting it up. Even if the note asked Spencer to bring it to him, Spencer knew that Aaron would not survive the wait of seeing Spencer's answer given that Spencer didn't go to Aaron's office unless called unless he had something work related to talk about except on lunch breaks.

"I'd call you a tease, but I knew that you wouldn't bring it up until you had at least a file done," Aaron said as he sat on the edge of Spencer's desk, too close for normal societal standards but not as close as some would who were dating. "So I blame myself for this."

"As if it would be anything but yes for both. You think too much when it comes to things like that." Spencer turned to face Aaron, leaning back in his seat so he could look straight at Aaron's face. Aaron was blushing. "It's an emphatic yes, Aaron."

"Good. We are going to be eating dinner at my apartment, so you can dress comfortably, but you don't have to dress up at all unless you want to." Aaron pushed off the desk and took hold of Spencer's chair and turned him around to face the desk. He leaned over Spencer's shoulder and reached out to set Spencer's pen up where the blue one was sitting for the day. Spencer felt his breath on his ear, and he shivered. "Though I would love to peel you out of one of those suits that evening."

Aaron was gone before Spencer could think of anything to say in response to that. He looked and watched Aaron walked to his office, there was a happiness to his step that Spencer knew that he had put there. Spencer loved the feeling that it gave him.

* * *

The song playing was slow and perfect to Spencer, it was intimate without being sexual setting the mood for the press of his and Aaron's bodies together. Spencer shivered as Aaron's hand dropped just that little bit more on his shirt. He could feel that Aaron's finger was right there at the hem of his pants. Spencer was enjoying being close, but he was looking forward to what was to come. Spencer had brought a go-bag with him. He had stocked everything for sex as he didn't want to not have something if it was needed. He was nearly one hundred percent sure that Aaron picked up the same things, but he wasn't going to ever leave that up to the other person wholly.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Aaron asked, his voice thick with arousal. Spencer knew that Aaron was hard, just like Aaron knew that he was. There was no way for them not to as their cocks were pressed to each other's hip.

"Yes."

Aaron's position changed but he didn't start to move at first. Spencer felt the hand on his back leave him. There was the sound of the music turning off then Aaron was pushing at Spencer just enough to get Spencer to walk backward. Spencer sought out Aaron's lips as they walked, keeping the kiss just on the good side of dirty. It was Spencer's favorite type of kissing with Aaron. They had gone as far as messing up their pants while making out on the couch but there had been no touching of naked skin under the pants. Spencer was ready. He had been ready, but he never wanted to push Aaron, so he waited. He waited, and he waited. Spencer was afraid now that he was going to go off as soon as either one of them touched his cock or if Aaron even breathed in the general direction of his cock.

As soon as they were in Aaron's bedroom, Spencer tried to disengage from Aaron's mouth, but Aaron held him in place with a hand on the back his head. Spencer gave into that kiss as he felt Aaron's other hand drop down to his pants and start to work open the belt he was wearing. Spencer had gone out the night that Aaron had asked him on the Valentine's date to the suit shop where he had got the rest of his suits. It was a nice place that did have off the rack suits but would also do alterations of those suits, but there was also the option for bespoke suits. Spencer had paid a lot of money to get a suit made that would make Aaron want to strip him naked the moment Aaron saw him. Spencer figured that only Aaron's strong as hell will had stopped him from actually doing it. Aaron's eyes though had slowly stripped him naked in the doorway when Spencer had knocked. Usually, Spencer let himself in with the key that he had but tonight had felt like it needed to be different.

There had been no wine or alcohol of any kind served, they had both drunk sparkling white grape juice that had been left over from a movie night when Jack had wanted to try the bubbly stuff that adults drank without the nasty stuff. Aaron had bought two, but they had only made it through one during the evening, so the other had been in Aaron's fridge.

Aaron's hand started to work its way into Spencer's pants, and Spencer tried to stop him but Aaron's knuckles brush down the length of Spencer's underwear covered cock, and he came. Only Aaron's hand on the back of his head was stopping Spencer from sinking to his knees. He felt the blush creeping up his face from coming like a virgin in the backseat of a car. Aaron slowly gentled the kiss before letting Spencer fully go. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you look like the next time," Aaron whispered against Spencer's lips before he started to move them. 

Spencer was still kind of floating on the high of his orgasm, and the words took just long enough to penetrate his brain that Aaron had him on the bed and was between his legs working on getting his socks off. "What?"

"So there is something that fuddles your brain? I said I am looking forward to what you look like when I make you come again." Aaron was grinning at Spencer, and he reached out and shoved at his lover. Aaron laughed and tossed Spencer's socks to the other side of the room near where the hamper was. 

"That's not fair," Spencer said, and he knew he was pouting a little bit, but he didn't care.

"You have been on a hair trigger since we started to dance, Spencer. I want you to enjoy this. I want you to wallow in the pleasure I am giving you, and that won't happen if you are trying not to orgasm. Besides, it allows me to do this." Aaron grabbed Spencer's pants and pulled on them, taking them and his underwear down at the same time. Spencer lifted up so that Aaron could get them off of him. They were tossed to the side where the socks were. Aaron surged up and took Spencer's mouth in a kiss as his fingers settled on the buttons of Spencer's vest. The suit coat had long been discarded on the back of the chair he had eaten on at dinner. 

Aaron kissed down Spencer's neck and down his chest as the skin was revealed when the vest was unbuttoned and he started to work on the shirt. Spencer knew that this was Aaron getting used to him, used to his body in a way that they had not done yet. Spencer was willing to let Aaron do anything to him as long as it brought them both pleasure. 

Grabbing the back of Aaron's head as his lips settled on Spencer's nipple, Spencer thrust his chest into Aaron's mouth just a little bit more. Aaron slid his hands up Spencer's chest before hooking his fingers into the shoulders of Spencer's shirt and vest and slowly swept them down his body. There was the flutter of clothes in the air and then the soft thud of them landing somewhere. 

"Scoot up," Aaron said as he disengaged from Spencer's nipple. 

Spencer forced his eyes open and looked at Aaron. Aaron's eyes were dark with arousal, and it was a sight that Spencer loved. He wanted to see it a lot more. Shuddering, Spencer tried to push himself up the bed, but his limbs were not wanting to work right. Instead of pulling his body up the bed, his arms just gave out, and he flopped onto his back. Aaron chuckled, which was a very sexy sound that had no right sounding that sexy. Aaron crawled up on top of Spencer and looked down at his face. He leaned down, and Spencer thought that they were going to kiss, but Aaron just worked his arm under Spencer's hips and used that to pull Spencer up and then moved them both. Spencer felt his cock twitch at that feeling of strength, knowing that Aaron would never do anything to hurt him yet knowing he could move Spencer around like a book. 

"Do you have me right where you want me?" Spencer asked. 

"Almost." Aaron scooted down to where he was sitting on Spencer's shins and then braced an arm right at the base of Spencer's sternum. Spencer wondered what Aaron was going to do for just a few seconds before he felt a tongue on his hip. Spencer tried to sit up, but the hand on his sternum stopped him. It took only a second for Spencer's brain to figure out what Aaron was doing and Spencer's body went limp in that second. Spencer had never got aroused again so quickly after orgasm as he did in that instant. Aaron cleaning him up like that was too good. He stayed mostly away from Spencer's cock, only licking at it a little to get what released was around the head. As he moved up, he spread Spencer's legs and raised them up to his shoulders, holding Spencer open to him. Spencer knew that Aaron was going off of whatever he had read, but if this was his first attempt at this after just having book knowledge, Spencer wasn't going to survive their couplings. 

Slick fingers pressed inside of Spencer and he jerked in Aaron's hold on him, he had not heard anything of Aaron getting the lube ready. There had been no tear of a seal, no click of the lid opening. Spencer forced his eyes open to look and see exactly what Aaron had done, and he found that Aaron had just unscrewed the cap. The cap was discarded on the bed and the bottle right beside it. It was half empty so no chance of it coming out onto the bed, not that it would matter. 

"Good?" Aaron asked, but the look on his face said that he knew that it was. 

Spencer nodded his head because speech was beyond him at the moment. 

"So," Aaron said, but he paused as his fingers inside of Spencer and found his prostate. "Can you speak at all now?"

Spencer rolled his head side to side as Aaron kept filling him with fingers, adding a third. 

"There are a lot of interesting articles on the Internet about sex. About sex between men, about how to teach yourself how to finger yourself so that you know when something isn't right, but all of them pretty much had a single thing in common. Trust. I have to trust you that you'll tell me if I do something wrong and you have to trust that I'll stop. That's a lot of trust, and I can see why some don't ever go this far with people. I also understand why I never let anyone go this far with me. Next time, whether that's later tonight or tomorrow morning, I want you to do this to me." 

Aaron shifted and then as he pulled his fingers free Spencer felt something larger pressing into him. Aaron was playing him like a fiddle, keeping his body revved up, his mind focused on a single thing. Spencer watched him wipe his hand on the bed before he screwed the lid back onto the lube and tossed it onto the nightstand. He pushed just a little more, and the head of Aaron's cock popped inside of Spencer. There was no pain, but Spencer could feel the stretch of his muscles as it accepted the intruder. 

Spencer reached out and grabbed Aaron by the head, pulling him down to kiss him as Aaron's cock slid further and further inside of him. Spencer gasped when Aaron bottomed out. While Spencer and Aaron had talked about sex, Spencer talking more as he had experience with anal sex with another male, both giving and receiving, Spencer had not brought up that no one that he had sex with was as big as Aaron. Given how close the team was, Spencer could describe the penis of every single male on the team. Aaron's had always been one of the longer that Spencer had seen in person, outside of porn, as well as nearly as thick as Spencer had ever seen. Spencer was bent in half with the way that Aaron had his legs pressed to his chest but fuck it felt good. 

"How does that feel?" Aaron asked as he brushed his lips over Spencer's forehead and down his cheek before brushing them over his lips. It was soft in a way that was different from what they were doing. Spencer opened his mouth to answer, but Aaron claimed his lips before he could. Aaron started rocking his hips, barely letting his cock escape Spencer's body before he was pushing back inside of it. Spencer reveled in those feelings. The delicious slide of hot skin inside of him. Spencer hadn't even really used his dildos in a while, wanting to really enjoy whatever happened when Aaron finally took him. Spencer had been adamant on that front, that Aaron was going to do the taking first. No matter what articles said, no matter what porn showed. Aaron was going to be hesitant to take that step unless he saw it in live action, where Spencer couldn't hide his emotions from Aaron. 

"Harder," Spencer said when he finally got enough control of himself to speak as well as to get his body to move on his command. Aaron just chuckled, and it was like a pool of heat started to form in Spencer's groin. He kept one hand on the back of Aaron's head, keeping him close, letting them breathe together, and the other was leaving scratch marks down Aaron's back. Spencer wasn't going to feel sorry for those. It was payback for playing Spencer's body like a fiddle. Aaron moved harder but not much faster. Spencer clutched at Aaron's body with his arm, with his legs, widening his legs so they could slip from between them to where Aaron could get just that much closer. 

It was the first time that Spencer had sex with someone that he was in love with. Just as much as he felt for those he had sex with before, nothing compared to this. Spencer wasn't even aware that he was close to orgasm until he tipped over that edge. His nails dug into Aaron's back, and he was pretty sure that he drew blood. He would kiss them and clean them up later. Spencer knew that Aaron followed just seconds later, but he was too blissed out to even register it all the way. Aaron's hands didn't stop touching Spencer until he was sliding from the bed, Spencer tried to keep him in it but he couldn't. Aaron was back in seconds with a towel to get most of the mess off of them. It wasn't wet but then Spencer didn't care because Aaron was getting back into bed, pulling a blanket of some kind over them. Spencer rolled to his side so that Aaron could get behind him. 

"I love you," Aaron said as he wrapped his arm around Spencer and pulled him close. 

"I know." Spender waited for it and was rewarded with a pinch to his stomach for his cheek. "I love you, too, Aaron Hotchner." 

"You are a little shit," Aaron said laughing. 

Spencer allowed himself to relax because he was safe, he was happy, and really best of all, he was loved. There wasn't a single other thing in the world that he wanted.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
